SH and RP meet TMNT and The Scarlet Pimpernel
by x-raphael-xx
Summary: Ninja turtle and Scarlet Pimpernel x-over, what more can I say?
1. Chapter 1

One day Sarah and Ruth were walking in town. "I can't walk much further", complained Ruth. "My poor little feety weety's are hurting!"   
  
"Well why don't we get the bus then?" said Sarah being very sulky because she hadn't found and TMNT things to buy in town.   
  
"Ok", said Ruth sitting down on a handy nearby bench (minding not to sit in any nasty bird presents).   
  
"What are you doing?" asked Sarah grumpily, as Ruth started pulling things from her handy portable tardis.   
  
"Getting a bus timetable so we know what times the buses are and what number to get so we don't end up lost in Zimbabwe or somewhere."   
  
Sarah just grumbled to herself. "Got it!" Ruth shouted in glee. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew the timetable out of Ruth's hand as she held it aloft. The timetable fluttered down a nearby back alley. "NOOOOO!" shouted Ruth and Sarah in unison. "Now we don't know what bus to get", said Ruth bursting into tears.   
  
"Lets follow it then," said Sarah rolling her eyes at Ruth.   
  
They sprinted down the alleyway, the timetable just in sight. Suddenly it whipped around a corner. Sarah was running much faster than Ruth because Sarah's feet were much superior and did not hurt from lots of walking earlier in the day. She ran around the corner and "BANG" she slammed into someone and fell down on her botty into a big puddle. Ruth saw this and laughed loudly and cruelly at poor Sarah. Sarah got up, and ignoring Ruth's cruel chuckles, started to shout at the other person who was lying dazed on the floor.   
  
"You *beep* stupid *beep* watch where your *beep* going, I've got a *beep* wet bottom now because of you. You *beep* *beep* *beep* ..." Sarah suddenly stopped shouting. She still had a lot of *beeping* at the other person but she suddenly recognised him and fainted with one last *beep* into another handy puddle.   
  
"Hello Raphael," said Ruth who for some reason wasn't surprised to see Raphael in the middle of Plymouth City Centre.   
  
"Hi," said Raphael, "Do you think we should get her out of the puddle?" he said pointing at Sarah.   
  
"We were going back to her flat," said Ruth.   
  
"Ok," said Raphael, picking Sarah up and throwing her over his shoulder. "Show me the way". 


	2. Chapter 2

Ruth with her great sense of direction walked down the road with her hair. Normally she left her wig at home but ever since she had first meet the Turtle's she brought it along. Seeing that Raphael had no hair on, she gave him her wig.   
  
"Here you better wear this for a while."   
  
He grabbed it with his the hand which was not holding Sarah over his shoulder, and place it on under his hat. "Thanks".   
  
Then Sarah made a sounds as if she was coming to, but then stopped as she passed out again, because she was not accustomed to being carried by a Turtle. Ruth rolled her eyes. Typical, she thought to herself. Sarah spends her whole life waiting for this moment, and then what does she do, SLEEP, and then she has the nerve to comment on my long afternoon naps.   
  
As they walked down another road Ruth then realised she should have been paying more attention on where she was walking then about Sarah and her sleeping. It then dawned on Ruth that she was lost.   
  
This was very embarrassing. Well at least Sarah would not see her go as red as Raphael's bandana when she tried to tell Raphael, the Turtle wearing her wig, that she was lost in a place she had lived all her life.   
  
"Ermm Raphael..." she started to say.   
  
Raphael looked around, "What?"   
  
Then without warning a pack of giant....ANTS started to storm the road. Seeing this Raphael immediately went into Turtle mode and the backing music started playing. He placed Sarah's limp body on the floor and said, "Look after her while I kick some ant butt."   
  
With this he ran down Mutley Plain with his weapons ready. Sarah then started to come round.   
  
"Errm where am I?" she said in her own voice.   
  
Ruth replied in a narrators voice, "Urrr Mutley Plain. But we are lost."   
  
"How can we be lost if we are on Mutley Plain?" said Sarah.   
  
"Urmmm" Ruth realised that maybe she should stick to empty glasses of orange juice, as maybe all that toxic orange juice was making her a tad slow.   
  
Then Sarah felt as if something was wrong, but what could it be? Was her hair having a bad day? No it was short and behaving. Was it that she had forgot to yodel this morning? No because she never yodels in the morning. Then what was it? Maybe it was....no it could not be.... the fact that there were giants ants, which were painting everything with uncoordinated colours, and that there was a Turtle, wearing a wig, fighting them.   
  
Ruth saw Sarah's expression to what was happening in front of them, and tried to hide the fact, since she wanted to keep Sarah conscious. She did not want to have to carry Sarah with her feeble arms. Telling her to move would be so much simpler. With this she got up and jumped up and down like a kangaroo.   
  
"What are you doing Ruth and what's that behind you?" Sarah quizzed.   
  
"I am doing nothing. I normally jump up and down. Did you know that jumping up and down is good for you. It's a proven fact that 1/3 of people jump sometimes." Ruth rambled on as an giant ant leg flew past her head and covered her with ant insides. Ignoring the fact she was now drenched in ant, she carried on, "You know we could jump together down the road towards town?"   
  
"But we just came from town and anyway, you are covered in ant mess." Sarah pondered, was Ruth always this slow to miss the obvious?   
  
"Well I need a toilet!"   
  
"Where did that come from?"   
  
"A drink and then my bladder," responded Ruth with a *I need the toilet while jumping smile.* Sarah wondered why the conversation had suddenly changed to Ruth needing the toilet.   
  
"I want to know why you are trying to keep the fact that there is giant ants mixing a purple with a yellow colour scheme, and why they are being fought by a..."   
  
"A policemen," Ruth quickly said, knowing that if Sarah said the Turtle word she would faint again with all the excitement.   
  
"He's the fashion police." But before Sarah could question another one of Ruth's stupid answers ... 


	3. Chapter 3

... she spotted Raphael with a wig on. "Is that Raphael wearing a wig," she said.   
  
Ruth was amazed, "How can you see him without fainting?"   
  
"Cause he is wearing a wig and wig's have magical powers!"   
  
Suddenly Sarah spots The Shredder coming out of KFC with a Mega Bucket. He then ran off down the road laughing evilly. "Oh no!" said Sarah, "We have to follow him."   
  
"Why is that?" asked Ruth.   
  
"Because the Mega Buckets from KFC on Mutely Plain have magical powers that give the eater power to take over the world."   
  
"But why us?" said Ruth, "Shouldn't Raphael do it, because he is a turtle and it is his job."   
  
"But he is too busy fighting the ants," said Sarah. So Ruth and Sarah run down Lisson Grove after The Shredder. Ruth starts fumbling in her tardis for something heavy.   
  
"What are you doing Ruth?" said Sarah. Ruth pulls out a Nutri-Grain bar 7 years past its sell by date and throws it at The Shredder.   
  
"I'm going to knock him out!" said Ruth. The Nutri-Grain bar hits his helmet and bounces harmlessly off. He turns around and pulls out a gun.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU!" The Shredder shouts and points it Sarah and Ruth.   
  
"Now you have done it Ruth," said Sarah, "You stupid girl!"   
  
"I will destroy you," said The Shredder. Suddenly from nowhere the Scarlet Pimpernel swings in on a rope and lands in front of Ruth and Sarah shielding them from The Shredder.   
  
"Who are you?" said The Shredder.   
  
"I'm the Scarlet Pimpernel," said the Scarlet Pimpernel.   
  
"But your a fictional character," said The Shredder.   
  
"But I'm based on a real event, while you are completely fictional Mr Shredder."   
  
"It's THE Shredder," said The Shredder.   
  
Suddenly Raphael comes running down the road with the other Turtle's behind him. Ruth, Sarah and the Scarlet Pimpernel look around as they come running up behind them. The Shredder then uses this opportunity to run off down the road with the Mega Bucket. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh know The Shredder is gone! We are all going to become greasy slaves of The Shredder now," cried Ruth.   
  
"Lud! Why do you think that Ruth," said the Scarlet Pimpernel.   
  
"Because The Shredder has the KFC Mega Bucket and everyone knows that fast food is greasy. Therefore if The Shredder uses it to take over the world, we will all become greasy and smell of chicken!"   
  
"Ah m'dear but you are mistaken I think. For The Shredder does not have The KFC Mega Bucket anymore. Oh no he has the KFC Bargain Bucket," said the Scarlet Pimpernel with a smile. Everyone looked at him in confusion.   
  
"How?" questioned Sarah. "I saw him with a Mega Bucket".   
  
"Ah, you thought it was a Mega Bucket but instead it was a Bargain Bucket with a Mega Bucket sticker on it. I swapped it when I swung into this story".   
  
"Oh that is brilliant." Ruth jumped up and down with glee. Ruth looked impressed at the fact the Scarlet Pimpernel had saved the world, while Sarah looked less than pleased that the Turtle's who had been fighting the giant ants had not been able to get any of the credit.   
  
Then Sarah said, "But doesn't the Bargain Bucket give the toucher the power to travel through time?"   
  
"Ah yes," said the Scarlet Pimpernel with a wry smile.   
  
"But then surely he could just travel though time and get the bucket back!" said Sarah with glee. She thought "Ha the Scarlet Pimpernel is not so clever is he. Ha stupid Ruth for liking him. She should have liked the Turtle's". Seeing what Sarah was thinking, Ruth suddenly knew something about KFC food products. "But Sarah the Bargain Bucket can only work if it is within a turtle's leg length of the Mega Bucket," Ruth said knowledgably.   
  
"And we have turtle legs," said Raphael.   
  
"So if we all stand around the Mega Bucket with our legs out we will know if The Shredder is within the correct distance to use the Bargain Bucket," said Donatello.   
  
"Yeah dude" said Michelangelo.   
  
"But how will we lure The Shredder here?" said Leonardo.   
  
"By me," said the Scarlet Pimpernel who had changed into a piece of chicken. "I will lure him here, by doing the *I am a piece of KFC Chicken which has fallen out of your bucket* dance." With this the Scarlet Pimpernel started to dance of down the road.   
  
After a few minutes of everyone trying to get over the fact that they had seen the Scarlet Pimpernel disguised as a piece of KFC Chicken, they say him dancing back up the road with The Shredder chasing after him.   
  
"Get back here you piece of chicken. Don't be chicken. Face me like a piece of chicken," The Shredder threatened the disguised Scarlet Pimpernel as he ran after him. Seeing this the turtles stuck out their legs and wiggled them in the air.   
  
Everything was going fine till an unpredicted...EARTHQUAKE happened and caused everyone to be thrown into a big heap in the middle of the road. The KFC Mega Bucket fell into the KFC Bargain Bucket and then everything went black.   
  
*France's National Anthem starts playing. Subtitle 1793 during the French Revolution*   
  
Everyone falls to the floor and the chicken flies off into a basket being used for guillotining the French Aristocracy.   
  
Quickly The Shredder gets up. Due to not having foreseen this happening in his evil plan he gets up and runs off to find an abandon warehouse where he can think up some evil plot to get the Mega Bucket and Bargain Bucket back. Meanwhile the crowd who had been watching the executions, stared in disbelief at the rest of the time travellers. It was not everyday that the France's citizens saw 4 human sized turtles, one man dressed up as a chicken drumstick and two weirdly dressed ladies.   
  
Seeing there expressions the Scarlet Pimpernel said, "À la lantérne les aristos!"   
  
Then Ruth, seeing what the plan was joined in the shouting with, "Liberté, Égalite, Fraternite, ou la Mort!"   
  
The French crowd then accepted that these strangers were for the Republic and therefore went back to there guillotining.   
  
Seeing this the Scarlet Pimpernel began to direct the rest of the group to one of his dwellings.   
  
Then Chauvelin came round the corner. He had just ran into The Shredder and was about to arrest him when The Shredder said he was as evil as Chauvelin, and knew where the Scarlet Pimpernel was.   
  
"Arrest them!" shouted Chauvelin to the soldiers.   
  
The group split up and ran in different directions. For some strange reason the guards could not keep on the trail of a man dressed as a piece of Chicken or 4 human sized turtles, but they were able to follow and finally catch Ruth and Sarah.   
  
The soldiers took them to Chauvelin's office, where Chauvelin and The Shredder were waiting. Inside was gloomy and damp, which had caused The Shredder to start to rust. Seeing this Sarah laughed. Ruth glared at her. Now was not the time to be making fun of The Shredder.   
  
"So where is the Chicken?" asked Chauvelin.   
  
"Which bit?" asked Ruth since there was a lot of chicken in this story.   
  
"The Scarlet Pimpernel bit!" shouted Chauvelin.   
  
"And the Mega Bucket and Bargain Bucket chicken too," added on Rusty Shredder.   
  
"We don't know," said Ruth.   
  
"Is that your final answer? Are you sure you do not want to ask the audience? Or maybe phone a friend?" said Chauvelin in a Chris Tarrant voice.   
  
"Oh I want to phone a friend," said Ruth.   
  
"Ok who?"   
  
"Sarah!"   
  
Sarah looked at Ruth in a "Ruth do you have brain which is as meaty as a dead slug?" look. The Shredder held up a clock and with this Chauvelin said, "Ok Ruth you have 30 seconds to tell Sarah the question, starting from now."   
  
"Ok Sarah we are in France during the revolution and about to have our heads cut off. The question is "Where is the chicken?" Its worth our lives if you know the answer," said Ruth.   
  
Sarah hit her head on the wall.   
  
"I take it that is I don't know? Or is your answer "In the wall"?" said Ruth. "I need an answer quick time is running out!" Sarah just grumbled.   
  
"Times up," said Chauvelin. "So what is it going to be?"   
  
"I think I will have to go with "I don't know"."   
  
"Ok you have progressed to the fate of being beheaded now. Guards take them to the guillotine." With this the guards took Ruth and Sarah to the guillotine outside. While they were standing in line to be behead Sarah finally managed to control her rage with Ruth's stupidity to utter, "This is all your fault you know!"   
  
"My fault? How?"   
  
"You and your stupid feet's fault, for us then having to chase a bus timetable and bump into Raphael to begin with, but then your response in there to the "where is the chicken?" question. I would have thought you would have at least tried to stall for time. But oh no. You go straight ahead and tell him that we don't know where the chicken is."   
  
"But we don't know where the chicken is."   
  
"That's not the point," shouted Sarah. "And now we are going to lose our heads."   
  
"It could be worse you know," replied Ruth.   
  
"How?"   
  
"Well we could have of lost our glasses."   
  
Sarah sighed, "How is losing our glasses worse than losing our heads?"   
  
"Because we would not be able to see that the guillotine is trying to say something to us now!" said Ruth. Sarah just looked at Ruth in a "Are you sure you have not lost your marbles" look, and then at the guillotine. To Sarah's amazement the guillotine was trying to talk to them. Of course it was none other than the Scarlet Pimpernel disguised as a guillotine.   
  
"La! Ladies if you would remain silent for 2 minutes I will tell you what to do, so you can keep those lovely heads of your on your shoulders. The turtles are going to cause a distraction in the square when you step onto me, the guillotine. Then I, the guillotine will walk down that road over there."   
  
Suddenly a shoulder (solider) grabbed Ruth and Sarah and pulled them onto the guillotine. Then just as the Scarlet Pimpernel had said the turtles ran into the square and started Morris dancing. While the French were distracted the guillotine, Sarah and Ruth went down a road, shortly followed by the Morris dancing turtles. They all regrouped together outside a old church.   
  
Everything was well. Sarah and Ruth had been rescued and still had there heads. But then Sarah remembered. "WE DON'T HAVE THE CHICKEN. THE SHREDDER COULD STILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD." *dum dum dum* 


	5. Chapter 5

*A few hours later*   
  
Ruth, Sarah, the Turtles and the Scarlet Pimpernel hid in the old church to re-group and rest. Ruth and Sarah were telling the team their ordeal at the hands of Shredder and Chauvelin.....well Sarah was, Ruth was strangely quiet during the whole story.   
  
"....then we were split up for a few minutes, before we were taken out to be beheaded, then you rescued us." Sarah finished.   
  
"Im hungry." Complained Ruth, her tummy then growled in agreement. "All this talk of chicken is making me hungry. I love cluckey tied chicken."   
  
"Its KENTUCKY FRIED chicken, Ruth." Said Sarah, giving Ruth and odd look. "You know that, and besides, I thought you couldn't eat anything spicy, it upsets your tummy."   
  
"Oh...oh yes...er...I remember now, I dont like spicy chicken." Stuttered Ruth. Sarah used another odd look at Ruth, "Are you okay Ruth?"   
  
"Yes...I'm just ..... err....tired.....yes, tired that's all." Said Ruth nervously, "Maybe I'll go out for a walk, um.....get some fresh air."   
  
"Ill come with you." Said the Scarlet Pimpernel, "Incase you get into trouble."   
  
"No thanks, I'll be fine by myself." Ruth insisted, "Maybe I'll go for a quick jog."   
  
"JOG!!" Shouted Sarah, "The other week you couldn't even crawl to the TV!!"   
  
"errrr..........I'm feeling better!" Said Ruth, backing towards the door, "See you later." Ruth then turned and ran out the door.   
  
"Very odd." Said Sarah, then shrugged her shoulders and started staring lovingly at Raphael, who backed away and hid behind Michaelangelo.   
  
*In a back alley somewhere*   
  
"I told you it would fool them." The Shredder was talking to none other than Ruth. "I think that girl with the short hair suspects something" Said Ruth, "I may not be able to keep it up much longer."   
  
"Why would she suspect?" Replied The Shredder, "You look exactly like her friend, my holographic-syntisisier is a fool proof discuise. You only need to keep it up until they give away the location of the chicken, just remember to keep that holographic image reciever on your wrist. Then I can have my turtle soup and you can have Pimpernel a la guillotine."   
  
The Shredder and Ruth (um..Chauvelin in a Ruth discuise) then did what bad guys do best...yes..."MWaaaahaaaahaaaaaa."   
  
"Very well, this better work." Said Ruth-Chauvelin, "I'll get back to them."   
  
"Meanwhile, I'll keep finding out what I can from the real Ruth." Said Shredder, getting out his torturing feather, and turned to where Ruth-Ruth was tied up with her socks and shoes off, ready to be tickled.   
  
*Back at the church*   
  
"Im worried about Ruth" Said Sarah, worriedly   
  
"Zounds, Sarah." Exclaimed the scarlet pimpernel, "Why do you think that?"   
  
"Well, she's not acting normal, well, as normal as Ruth gets."   
  
"Maybe the experience of being captured has tramatised her." Suggested Leonardo.   
  
"Hmm, we were separated for a while and tortured with a feather." Pondered Sarah, ponderously.   
  
"Zooks," Said the scarlet pimpernel, "Because they wanted to know where the chicken is?"   
  
"No," Answered Sarah, "just for fun."   
  
"I wonder if Shredder did anything to Ruth?" said Donatello,"Maybe with some sort of brainwave modifier."   
  
"Oh yeah," Raphael snorted, "And where's tinface gunna get one of they in the middle of the French revolution?"   
  
"I dont think its really Ruth."   
  
"Why dont you do a test to find out," Suggested Leonardo, "Ask her something only Ruth would know."   
  
"We'll you better think of something quick, dudette." Said Michaelangelo, who was keeping watch, "Cos shes coming now."   
  
Just then Chauvelin, still in his Ruth discuise, came through the door, "Wow guys, that was good, I needed that jog."   
  
"Oh, hi, Ruth, glad you had a nice run." Said Sarah, sarcastically, "Oh, and while you were gone we were having a little chat about you."   
  
"Oh, yes," Said Chauvelin, eyeing up the turtles nervously as they surrounded him.   
  
"Ok Ruth," Grinned Sarah, "Time for a little quiz"   
  
"Errm a quiz?"   
  
"Yes, it'll be fun." The Scarlet Pimpernel laughed as he pulled out a black leather chair and sat Chauvelin down. Suddenly all the lights went out apart from the strong spotlight that shone down on Chauvelin.   
  
Sarah sat behind a desk and pulled out a pack of question cards with 'The Ruth Challenge' written on them.   
  
"Welcome to The Ruth Challenge," She said, "Ruth you have 5 minutes to answer these 10 questions correctly, should you answer the questions correctly we will believe you really are Ruth and apologise for treating you badly. If, however you answer them incorrectly you will face the forfit. Are you ready?"   
  
"No." Mumbled Chauvelin, then thought to himself, "She's sure to find me out, how am I going to get out of this?"   
  
"Then I'll begin," Sarah said, completely ignoring her (um...him). "Right, question 1," Sarah paused for dramatic effect. "Which, and I'll repeat that, which of the Ninja Turtles do I like the best?"   
  
"Umm.....err...the best...um I know this, it's on the tip of my tounge."   
  
Just then Chauvelin spotted Sarah giving Raphael another loving look. "HA!" He thought, "She's given it away" Then said smugly "It's the red turtle!"   
  
"Who is called...??" Sarah questioned further, then Chauvelin over heard Michaelangelo whisper to the turtle in question, "I think you're in there, Raphael!"   
  
"RAPHAEL! HIS NAME'S RAPHAEL!" Chauvelin shouted, relieved.   
  
"Correct," Said Sarah, shocked, "How did she know that?" She thought.   
  
However poor Chauvey was not as lucky with the next 9 questions.   
  
"Question 2, what's your favorite sport?"   
  
"er...um...duelling?" Chauvelin guessed.   
  
"Wrong, Grand Prix. Question 3, what did we see in Bristol that we thought was a squirrel?"   
  
"um...a cat?"   
  
"Wrong, a rat. Question 4,true or false, is your dad good at mowing the lawn?"   
  
"er...true?   
  
"False. Question 5, what do I want my next tattoo to be of?"   
  
"um...a butterfly?"   
  
"Wrong, a picture of Raphael, (Leonardo, Donatello and Michaelangelo sniggered at this, Raphael just looked scared) Question 6, how long did we wait at a bus stop for, to go rambling?"   
  
"er...1 hour?"   
  
"Wrong, all day. (By the way all these questions are true, see Ruth's site) Question 7, what did you put inplace of a banana peel on the stairs?"   
  
"um..er..orange?"   
  
"Wrong, a yogurt. Question 8, what is your favorite flavour of soup?"   
  
"ur...chicken and mushroom?"   
  
"Wrong, tomato and lemonade. (another true story) Question 9, what is the best smell for geography textbooks?"   
  
"err...ummm...new textbook smell?"   
  
"Wrong, orange juice. Last, final, concluding, ultimate, and finishing question, what is the luckiest animal to see in an exam?"   
  
"er...umm...a spider? a worm? a slug?"   
  
"No, incorrect, and wrong. It is an ant. Well," Said Sarah, "You got a whopping 1 out of 10 correct."   
  
"ut oh" Thought Chauvelin.   
  
"I think we can therefore conclude that this is not the real Ruth," Donatello said, knowingly.   
  
"But who is she?" Asked Michaelangelo.   
  
"Sink me," cryed The Scarlet Pimpernel, "I think I know who this dirty scoundrel is." He turned to Leonardo, "Could I perhaps borrow one of your fine swords?"   
  
"Certainly." Replied Leonardo, handing it over.   
  
"Care for a little duel?" he asked the Ruth imposter, swinging the sword and managing to hit the watchlike gadget on his wrist. Ruth suddenly went all blurry and disappeared, leaving just a very angry Chauvelin standing in her place.   
  
"Chauvelin!" Everyone said in shocked unison, raising thier hands in the air in a 'Tragedy by Steps' look.   
  
Chauvelin jumped up out of the chair and snatched Leonardo's other sword. "I'm ready for you Sir Percy." He said and leapt at The Scarlet Pimpernel, swishing the sword up and down and side to side.   
  
But Sir Percy was too good for Chauvelin and he fended off every strike, then took a few swipes at Chauvelin and taunted him, "You're looking a bit hot, why don't I help you remove your jacket?"   
  
As he said it Chauvelin's jacket fell on the floor, cut to pieces. "THAT WAS MY BEST JACKET!" Screamed Chauvelin, "Now I'm going to get you!", he leapt at The Scarlet Pimpernel again, who just continued to taunt him and swipe at his clothes.   
  
Finally Chauvelin gave up, "I give up." He said, dropping the sword and putting his hands up, there were pieces of clothes everywhere and Chauvelin was standing in just his boots and a rather nice pair of heart patterned boxers.   
  
"Well we know this isn't the real Ruth," Said Raphael, as they started tying Chauvelin up. "and we've got this guy safe and locked up, but where's the real Ruth?" He asked.   
  
"Yeah," cut in Donatello, "And we still don't know where the chicken is."   
  
"And I'm hungry!" Whined Michaelangelo. 


	6. Chapter 6

***Meanwhile in Richmond far away from the chaos in France***   
  
Marguerite was being her usual French wife self, and was sitting at home waiting for Percy to return from another one of his adventures. It was a lovely sunny day so she decided to take a walk in the garden, when suddenly a giant rat (ok human sized rat) jumped out of a tree. Marguerite screamed, "Ahhhhhh a rat!" and promptly fainted.   
  
Splinter rolled his eyes and thought "Why do I always have this effect with the ladies?" With this he pulled out a handy sized mirror from his kimono and started to remove pieces of cheese which were stuck inbetween his teeth. Meanwhile Marguerite was coming too, only to see a rat flossing in front of her. Summoning all her strength together she fumbled on the floor for a handy stick. She thought "I must attack this rat and make a run for it over to France, too complain to Percy for him leaving me here and for not having better pest control". She then started to attack Splinter with the stick.   
  
"Take that, you kimono wearing rat!" she shouted.   
  
Splinter who was still occupied with his cheesy teeth was caught unaware and promptly fell to the floor. "Ahhh my kimono! It's all dirty now. I only sent it to the dry cleaners yesterday," he sobbed. Turning towards Marguerite he said, "Do you know how hard it is to clean Satin?"   
  
Marguerite rolled her eyes, "Oh yes! Percy is telling me all the time."   
  
Seeing that she had something in common with the rat, she sat down next to him and said, "You know you should talk to my husband. He would be able to give you loads of tips on how to keep Satin clean while running around everywhere after bad guys."   
  
"Well that was what I came here to do!" Splinter replied. Marguerite moved backwards in shock. Seeing this Splinter carried on, "Oh no not to talk about Satin, but to ask for his help as I sense that my turtles are in danger."   
  
***Narrators voice. "Oh isn't Splinter quick. I mean they have been in the story from the beginning and it has taken him up to part 6 to realise that they are in trouble"***   
  
"Hey I heard that," replied splinter to the Narrator. "Are you saying that I have lost my psychic powers! No one questions my psychic powers! You may question my appearance as I know I am always getting cheese everywhere when I eat. But no one, I repeat no one questions my psychic powers. Anyone who does is looking for a fight. I mean that is how April O'Neil found herself being grated up into cheese and...," Splinter outburst suddenly trailed off as he realised he had said too much.   
  
***Narrator's voice. "YOU GRATED APRIL O'NEIL INTO CHEESE!!!!!"***   
  
Splinter twitched nervously. "Anyhow as I was saying I sense that my turtles are in danger." "Your turtles?" questioned Marguerite. "Yes I have 4 lovely turtles," and with this he whipped out his wallet and started showing her baby photos of them and started telling her all about them.   
  
***7 days later***   
  
Splinter repeated again, but in Marguerite's ear this time, "I said, AND THAT IS HOW IT ALL BEGAN!" This time Marguerite woke up and thought "I should invite this rat to one of our parties. He and Percy would love talking to each other!" She yawned, "So after all that, you have 4 turtles, you sense they are in danger and you want to ask Percy for his help."   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Well he is not home."   
  
"Oh!" replied Splinter.   
  
***Narrator's voice. "Ha your psychic powers did not foresee that one did they!"***   
  
Splinter realised he had to think of another reason why he was here, due to the narrator was picking on him again and because he no longer had an April O'Neil to report the news events. Well he did grate her up into cheese and....ummm.....I think you can guess the rest...I mean he did enter the story with cheese in-between his teeth. "I also came because I....", Splinter paused buying his brain a bit more thinking time, "...because you are....APRIL O'NEIL only no one knew that till now." Splinter thought, "Of course no one knew it till now as I have only just made it up!"   
  
"I am!" replied Marguerite.   
  
"Yes you are. I mean your a women and so was April O'Neil. What more needs to be said!"   
  
"But my hair is not like her's and I do not own a yellow tracksuit."   
  
"That can be sorted," and with this Splinter got out of his kimono a slightly bloody yellow tracksuit and some GENUINE April O'Neil hair. "Here put these on," Splinter said as he handed the items to her.   
  
Marguerite looked at the items, especially at the blood stains. Seeing this Splinter said in a Matthew Kelly voice from Stars In Your Eyes, "And who are you going to be tonight Marguerite?"   
  
"Well tonight Splinter I am going to be April O'Neil reporting the channel 6 news." With this Marguerite walked through the Stars In Your Eyes doors."And now reporting the channel 6 news for us is April O'Neil." Marguerite then walked back threw the doors towards Splinter but this time dressed as April O'Neil. "I'm April O'Neil reporting for channel 6 news," Marguerite said.   
  
"Great," Splinter said under his breath, "the turtles will never know the difference. I wont be found out."   
  
***Narrator's voice "Who says I will not tell them Splinter?"***   
  
"You would not dare," replied Splinter.   
  
***Narrator's voice "Try me!"***   
  
Realising that the narrator had the power to destroy him, he quickly came up with a plan. Grabbing Marguerite the new April O'Neil and placing a knife at her throat, "I'll kill her and then you will no longer have a Marguerite in your story, and this fan fic will have to revolve more around ME and my wonderful turtles."   
  
***Narrator looks bemused at Splinters thought process. Narrator's voice "But then who will play April O'Neil since you already killed the first one?"***   
  
Splinter panicked wondering if his old age was really causing him to lose his grip on his senses. Then he moved away from Marguerite the new April O'Neil and started to shake. "Must... take control.....Not let...The Shredder win....," Splinter said as he looked like he was fighting with himself. He then suddenly came out of his fit. "Oh that was close," Splinter said. Both the narrator and Marguerite looked at him suspiciously.   
  
"Why are you looking like me like that for," Splinter asked. "Don't you see that the Shredder had control of me and made me attack both April O'Neil's!!!!   
  
"Oh was that what was happening?" said Marguerite who was not very convinced.   
  
"Yes!"   
  
"Well ok. I believe you," she lied acting convinced as best she could. Marguerite thought, "I will have to tell Percy about this rat. He will never believe me that Splinter is as big a fool as he (Percy) acts".   
  
Meanwhile Splinter was singing in his head, "I am so clever. Oh so clever. I am really really so clever. I fooled them all, and now they don't know that I am, so clever. Oh so clever."   
  
***Meanwhile in France The Shredder was singing***   
  
"I am so clever. Oh so clever. I am really really so clever. I fooled them all, and now they don't know that I am, so clever. Oh so clever," sung The Shredder with glee. His plan was working. Soon he would have the chicken and then Krang would have to then let him use the toilet on his own instead of having to ask Krang to help him go "wee-wee" as Krang always made him say.   
  
While he was singing his "I am so clever. Oh so clever" song he felt a weird sensation go down his spine. It was as if someone else was making a physic connection with him. Since this connection was not going away and he did not want to answer it, he thought, "Hello this is The Shredder's residence. No one is available at present. Please leave a message after the beep. If you want to send a fax press start."   
  
Promptly a fax started to pop out of The Shredder and was instantly shredded up since The Shredder is a shredder! Seeing this and being curious over who was sending him a fax he took off his armour and stood in the French inn room naked. Then he started to receive another fax. This time it spooled onto the floor. He looked down at the fax as it began to come alive.   
  
The Shredder then put his hands over his joy department to try and keep some of his modesty. Then out of the fax popped Splinter and Marguerite-April O'Neil. Splinter then laughed. "Ha Ha Shredder I knew you would not answer my physic connection and would wait for me to leave a message or a fax. In doing so you have transported us here and you will now fail miserably cause we are here to save the day." Splinter gave a cheesy smile of satisfaction.   
  
Marguerite meanwhile was trying to obverting her gaze from the naked shredder. She love her husband dearly and therefore to want to see someone other than Percy in his birthday suit was unthinkable but yet she was drawn to looking at that hunk of a body which was normally hidden from the world within a tin suit. She panicked. What if Percy found out her thoughts? What if she was indeed finding the external of some office equipment (i.e. a shredder) sexy? All these thoughts started whirling around her head.   
  
Splinter on the other hand made himself king of the situation and put on an Elvis wig and suit and starting singing "I'm the King" and started poking the naked shredder with his walking stick. Even in this situation Shredder was not worried. He knew this was a first time. But still his plan Z version 10 was working. While still being poked by Splinter he gave Marguerite a wink and a grin. This caused her promptly to faint onto Splinter and squash him on the floor. Using this as a distraction he made he getaway to go and find Ruth-Chauvelin.   
  
***Outside the French Inn***   
  
Sir Andrew Ffoulkes was walking around France like most of the League did when they were not saving aristos when suddenly out of the corner of his eye he say a man streaking along the cobbled road. After being told by Percy to look out for anything odd, he began to run after the naked man. Well it was not everyday during the French Revolution that someone would see a naked man running around. The Shredder quickly dashed into a graveyard. He looked around hoping that noone had seen him.   
  
Sir Andrew being a master in the art of tracking people hid behind a grave stone so that The Shredder did not spot him. "Phew," The Shredder said out loud, "that was close back there with Splinter. It was a lucky thing that I brought that 'animal magnetism' potion which Krang gave me for my birthday. I know Krang got it for me cos I cant seem to get any dates and therefore he will never get any grand-children, but it worked to for my escape."   
  
"MWaaaahaaaahaaaaaa, " The Shredder laughed evilly.   
  
"And now," The Shredder said as he carried on talking to himself, "I have a way of destroying the Scarlet Pimpernel, by having his wife run after me like I am a pop idol. MWaaaahaaaahaaaaaa," The Shredder laughed evilly again.   
  
"Now to find some clothes," he said and started looking for an open grave from with he could take steal the dead persons clothes from. Meanwhile Sir Andrew who had been crouching behind the grave stone and listening to The Shredder talking to himself turned his back to the grave stone and allowed his body to slide down to the floor. He was devastated. How was he going to tell his best friend that he wife was under a love spell with one of his enemies? He sat there for a while and then came to the conclusion that he must find Sir Percy and fast and tell him the wicked means the The Shredder was going to use to destroy him before he found out for himself.   
  
With this he got himself up and ran to the hiding place of the Scarlet Pimpernel.   
  
***Meanwhile back with Splinter and Marguerite***   
  
Marguerite got off Splinter and apologised for falling on him in his moment of triumph. Although she really could not see how seeing The Shredder naked was a triumph. It was more of a sensual experience...uhmmm....No No I must not think like that, she thought. She really could not explain why she suddenly fancied The Shredder. Her only thoughts were to find Percy and beg his forgiveness for thinking those thoughts about The Shredder.   
  
With this she declared to Splinter, "We must find my husband now!"   
  
"I know, I know," Splinter complained as he got up off the floor and dusted himself down. "But first we must find a dry cleaners. I really cannot be seem in a kimono this dirty."   
  
"No that is not important now we must find my husband," she panicked.   
  
"BUT IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT IT IS DIRTY. You keep on making me fall on the floor!" Splinter shouted back annoyed.   
  
Marguerite hesitated before she said, "I know that, but..... having your clothes dry cleaned would take time and in that time The Shredder and Chauvelin might have taken over the world, and how would you then be able to save the world?"   
  
"Mmmmmmm", Splinter pondered. "This was true he thought." "Ok we will find them and then we MUST I repeat must find a dry cleaners." With this they went off in search of the Scarlet Pimpernel and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.   
  
By this time Sir Andrew had managed to find his way to the old church where the Scarlet Pimpernel, the Turtles, Sarah and Chauvelin were hiding. He ran into the scene and caused the backdrop of the old church theatre set to fall onto of everyone's head.   
  
"Oops," said Sir Andrew. He tried to help the gang get out from under the set but only caused the curtains to fall down as well. During this time Chauvelin had managed to manoeuvre himself out or the wreckage and was wriggling off the stage like a worm, still with his hands tied together and only in his boxers. Due to him looking like a worm a BIG bird flew down and picked him up and flew off with him.   
  
"Sink Me!" shouted Sir Percy. "Monsieur Chaubertin is escaping in his getaway bird vehicle!"   
  
Raphael who was lying on his shell with his legs and arms waving in the air shouted roughly, "That may be right but will someone please help me here!"   
  
With this Sarah sprang into action and ran towards her Raphael. "Raphael I'm here!" she shouted with glee and promptly tripped and landed on top of Raphael.   
  
"Raph cant you take it into a room. This is a public place! You know." shouted Michaelangelo.   
  
Raphael turned towards Michaelangelo and did not look amused while Sarah fumbled around ontop of Raphael.   
  
"Oh I am so...errr so....errr...sorry", she giggled in a girlish way. "I errr....oops...oh my hands do seem to have a mind of their own today," she carried on saying as she groped Raphael.   
  
Just as this was happening Splinter walked in. "HAVE I BROUGHT YOU UP TO FROLICK WITH YOUNG LADIES RAPHAEL," shouted Splinter. With this he went over and tore Sarah off Raphael. Splinter then pulled Raphael onto his feet and said, "Now go sit in the corner till you I tell you that your punishment is over!"   
  
"But Splinter," Sarah said still looking at Raphael intently. "It was not his fault. I fell over that piece of stage." Sarah turned around to point at it but it had disappeared due to the narrator of this story cleaning up the place while no one was noticing. "It...it was there!" she cried in dismay. "Honestly it was."   
  
"Hmmm" said Splinter as he raised one ratty eyebrow.   
  
As Raphael was walking over to the corner he said, "Anyway master Splinter where is April?"   
  
Splinter's authoritarian voice then changed and he croaked out a whisper, "April?"   
  
"Yes April. You know one of the main character in the..." *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Theme Tune starts to play* Raphael rolls his eyes at the narrators input of sound into this story. "As I was in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles".   
  
"Oh yes that April. I forgot." Splinter started to twitch as he looked around for Marguerite. "There she is," he said as he pointed to Marguerite. Marguerite who was not accustomed to going through sewers had just arrived at the church. It had taken her longer as she had not gone through the sewer like Splinter. Marguerite who was deep in thought did not realise everyone was looking at her till Michaelangelo clicked his fingers in front of her face. "April to earth. April to earth. Come in April".   
  
"Huh," she replied.   
  
"Where is your camera April?" asked Leonardo.   
  
"Did the French not allow it through customs when you got here?" asked Michaelangelo.   
  
Marguerite looked confused as she had never seen a camera before. Splinter seeing that his plan might fail answered. "Those revolutionaries. They will think anything is an aristocrat. They took April's camera and had it beheaded".   
  
"Oh so I did not bring my friend Mademoiselle Camera," said Marguerite smiling at Splinter trying to show that she was going along with his plan. Splinter's eyes popped out as he stared at her.   
  
"Master your eyes, there rolling down the hill," said Donatello.   
  
Michaelangelo quickly jumped on top of Raphael to get a better view of Splinter's eyes rolling down the hill.   
  
"Master you did not see that coming," shouted Michaelangelo.   
  
Splinter rolled his eye sockets at that joke since he no longer had any eyes.   
  
"Master don't worry we will get you some eyes," Leonardo said. Sir Andrew who during the commotion had been telling Sir Percy The Shredders evil plan in a handy corner of the stage suddenly said, "La! I know where you can get some eyes!" "Where?"   
  
"Just follow me," and with this Sir Andrew lead everyone to the graveyard. "There you Splinter. Take your pick. These poor dead souls wont be needing theirs anymore," said Sir Andrew.   
  
Splinter fumbled around and took the pair of eyes out of a naked man in an open grave. Suddenly the naked man woke up as he had only been asleep and turned out to be.....*dum dum dum* The Shredder. He had given up looking for clothes as he was so tired and had decided to go to sleep in one of the graves.   
  
"You have taken my eyes Splinter. How dare you!" shouted The Shredder. Splinter looked cross-eyed at The Shredder with his new eyes.   
  
"Tush! You cant even put them in right now can you," said The Shredder as he looked at Splinter through his eyes sockets.   
  
"Well at least he knows where his clothes are," said Leonardo in defence of his slightly demented master. The Shredder quickly picked up a handy flower to cover his privates. Ruth laughed seeing this as The Shredder was using a Scarlet Pimpernel flower. "Ha Shredder you have to use the Scarlet Pimpernel to help you keep you modesty," she chuckled.   
  
The Shredder looked bemused as the Scarlet Pimpernel was supposed to come from England and they were in France. The Narrator quickly explained to The Shredder that the Scarlet Pimpernel flower he was using, had come over to France to save some other flowers from being behead by wild French gardeners.   
  
***Narrator voice.   
  
"They seek it here, they seek it there,   
  
Those wild gardeners seek it everywhere,   
  
Is it in compost or is it in soil?   
  
That demmed elusive pimpernel!   
  
The Scarlet Pimpernel, The Garden Version will be coming soon to a cinema near you."***   
  
Meanwhile Marguerite had slipped out of the story, without anyone noticing and had only now just returned. She was carrying a big banner which said "We love The Shredder!" and was wearing a T-Shirt with The Shredder's picture on it. Sarah looked at her and thought "I have to get me some of that merchandise for my Raphael", and with this she turned to him and batted her eyelashes.   
  
Raphael who saw Sarah's expression quickly ran to Splinter and said, "You know master you said that you could teach us to be invisible warriors. Well can you just teach me to be invisible. The warrior part I don't really need just the indivisible part!"   
  
Sir Percy meanwhile looked at his wife with a cold hard face. She promptly fell to her knees and said, "I don't know what has come over me! I cant explain it." She began to sob.   
  
The Shredder just grinned as he felt that his triumph for once was near. Then there came a merry laugh from Sir Percy's lips. "La! But tis I who can explain it m'dear!" Marguerite looked up at him through teary eyes.   
  
"See our friend here, Mr Shredder..." Sir Percy said as he walked up to The Shredder and put an arm round him, "...is using a love potion to cause you to fall in love with him and in so doing so destroy me. Isn't that right Mr Shredder."   
  
"IT'S THE SHREDDER!" shouted The Shredder annoyed that Sir Percy had not called him by his rightful title. This annoyance was short lived as he then realised that his plan had failed.   
  
"Anyhow how did you find out about my plan?" queried The Shredder.   
  
"Ah tis elementary my dear Paper-cutter-upper. Was you who let the cat out of the bag when you started talking to yourself in this graveyard and allowed my dear friend here to hear your plan in all it's finer details." Sir Percy smiled contently at The Shredder.   
  
Suddenly from the sky fell the technodrome and out popped Krang. Krang who had not appeared in the story so far had been watching all the events on TV and seeing that The Shredder was losing once again, had now decided to come and help him.   
  
"Sshhhhrrreeeddddeeerrrr cant you dooooooo anything right," said Krang in his sexy Krang voice. "I leave you alone for 5 parts of this story and then when I do seeeeeee you, you have not only lost again our foe, but also have lost all your clothes and eyes."   
  
While Krang was giving The Shredder a telling off, Michaelangelo had cut all The Shredder's hair off and was waving it around in the air, "Hey Krang man, Metalface has also lost his hair. I've shredded it off him!"   
  
Krang just rolled his brain's eyes and said, "And now you are going bald."   
  
During this time the KFC chicken from both the bargain and mega bucket was feeling a bit left out as they had not been mentioned for such a long time, so they decided to go to the Committee of Public Safety and denounce all the characters in this story. In doing so they planned to get everyone beheaded and thus have the whole story revolve around them "The Wonderful, Extremely Wonderful, Words Cannot Describe How Wonderful, Pieces of KFC chicken." The chicken thus did not denounce the narrator due to her timely flattery intervention.   
  
So all the characters were taken away and were brought in front of CHAUVELIN. Seeing that Chauvelin was standing in front of Chauvelin make everyone looked shocked especially the KFC chicken as this was not what they had planned. Then Chauvelin revealed how all this was possible.   
  
"You see," he said walking around the room triumphantly. "I Monsieur Chauvelin." He pointed to himself. "Am great." He paused for a moment soaking up his victory. "I fooled you all. I even fooled the KFC chicken." He smiled a thin ferret like smile. "Remember back in part 4 of this story when you all fell into France. Well do you also remember how the chicken fell into a basket where the French aristocracy's heads were falling." Everyone stopped and went back to read part 4 again on returning Chauvelin continued.   
  
"Well Citizen Bibot saw it and thought he would bring it to me as I had told him I was might hungry. Seeing that it was in fact "THE CHICKEN" I thought I would play along with The Shredder's plan and if that failed I would use "THE CHICKEN", since The Shredder is not as GREAT as me Monsieur Chauvelin..."   
  
Chauvelin got side tracked by his name, "Doesn't my name sound great. Monsieur Chauvelin. It has a certain GREAT ring to it. Moooonnnnnnssssiiiieeeeuuurrrrr Chhhhhhaaaauuuvvvvveeeellllliiiinnnn. Just listen to those vowels. Moooonnnnnnssssiiiieeeeuuurrrrr Chhhhhhaaaauuuvvvvveeeellllliiiinnnn. Mmmm I think there should be a song about my name, because it is so musical to listen to!" Chauvelin kept prattling on then he burst into song. "Monsieur Chauvelin, Monsieur Chauvelin, MMMMMM Monsieur Chauvelin. Monsieur Ch Ch Ch Ch Chauvelin.   
  
***101 Stanzas latter***   
  
"Moooonnnnnnssssiiiieeeeuuurrrrr Chhhhhhaaaauuuvvvvveeeellllliiiinnnn," Chauvelin sung his grand finale.   
  
Before Chauvelin could start his song again Sir Percy said, "Odd's fish! But you have the words all wrong it should be "Monsieur Chaubertin", Monsieur Chaubertin." Chauvelin glared at Sir Percy. He coughed and cleared his throat.   
  
"As I was saying I, Monsieur Chauvelin used the Chicken to travel back in time and thus arrive here now to gloat in my success and to tell you all that I am now going to take over the world once I have you all beheaded."   
  
Krang looked bemused since he did not have a body never mind a head. Seeing this Chauvelin said, "Ok Krang we will cut you in 2 so you do not feel left out." Chauvelin was getting slightly annoyed that he was not being taken seriously.   
  
"Look!" he shouted "I have the chicken," and with this he stormed to he desk to get it only to see that Michaelangelo was eating it.   
  
Everyone just looked at Michaelangelo amazed.   
  
"What!" he said with his mouth full of KFC chicken. "I said I was hungry. I know it's not pizza, but I could not phone out for pizza while Mr Frenchy chops was over there was singing away." Michaelangelo rolled his eyes at everyone for not understanding that. 


	7. Chapter 7

"You stupid idiot," Raphael shouted, "now how are we gunna get back to our own time, we're stuck in the French Revolution with all these stupid frenchies and these stupid english people!" And with that he leapt on Mikey and started beating him up.  
  
"But at least he stopped Shredhead getting the chicken." Said Ruth, Sarah was horrified that anyone would dissagree with her lovely Raphael and started fighting Ruth. Then the Scarlet Pimpernel exclaimed "Odds fish! I must separate these lovely ladies!" and jumped in.  
  
With that a huge fight broke out with everybody shouting and screaming and throwing punches. Apart from Marguerite who had fainted at the first punch, and The Shredder who had nipped back to Technodrome for some clothes.  
  
20 Minutes later  
  
"Could I please have everyones attention!" Said a fully spiked and caped Shredder. Everyone stopped and looked up. "I am taking you all prisoner!". Not only was Shredder spiked and caped, he was also wearing this years fashion for world concuring villians...a HUGE laser gun, with a side order or 2 dumb hench-mutants, be-bop and rocksteady!  
  
There was a huge sigh from everyone as they all got up with there hands in the air.  
  
"Hench-mutants!" Ordered The Shredder, "Tie them up!"  
  
"Duh..with what boss?" Said Be-bop stupidly,  
  
"WITH ROPE IDIOT!" Screamed The Shredder.  
  
"Yeah, idiot." Said Rocksteady.  
  
"Duh, sorry boss." Be-bop said as they started tying everyone up.  
  
"NO!" Shouted The Shredder, "Not Krang, you stupid nitwit!"  
  
Later in the Technodrome, everyone has been put in a cage  
  
While Shredder and Krang were gloating and celebration the capture of the good guys, the good guys were making up for fighting each other. "Im sorry Ruth," Sarah said, "I shouldn't have attacked you, you're my bestest friend, I shouldn't have let Raphael come between us, even if he is sexy."  
  
(Michaelangelo nudged Raphael and winked at him, Raphael turned bright red.)  
  
"And Im sorry too," Ruth replied, "I shouldn't have let the Pimpernel come between us, can we still be friends?" She asked.  
  
"Of course," Said Sarah, and they hugged. "Now we need to escape, how are we gunna get out of this cage?"  
  
"We need a plan." Said Leonardo.  
  
"Well DUH!!" Exclaimed Raphael, "We kinda figured that out!"  
  
"Not only do we need to get out of the cage," Donatello added, "We also need to get back to our own time. Now we don't have the chicken its gunna be difficult."  
  
Everyone turned and glared at Michaelangelo. "What? I said I was hungry! And Im still hungry, that's the only bad thing about KFC, it doesn't fill you up like a pizza."  
  
All the talk of food made Michaelangelo's tummy rumble. "Odds fish!" Exclaimed Scarlet PImpernel, "What happens if the chicken mixes in his stomach? We have no way of controlling it!"  
  
"It could zap us to anywhere!" Leonardo said, worriedly.  
  
"Or it could zap my stomach and not me!!!" Michaelangelo said, horrified.  
  
"Eww, do you have to be so gross," Complained Sarah. "We have to stop his stomach rumbling." Said Donatello.  
  
"TOO LATE!!" Said Michaelangelo, as he felt another rumble coming on. Before anyone could do anything his stomach gave a big RUMBLE and suddenly they were all sitting in a JUNGLE!  
  
"What happened?" Shouted Shredder and Krang, who were in the middle of celebrating their victory.  
  
"Where did the Technodrome go, Boss?" Asked Rocksteady. "I don't know you idiot!" Shouted The Shredder, "Where are we, Boss?" Asked Bebop. "I don't know you nitwit!" The Shredder shouted louder.  
  
Everyone looked at the brainy one of the bunch. "Donnieeee, where are weeee?" Everyone asked in unison.  
  
"Um I've got a bad feeling we went back in time again." He answered.  
  
"How far back?" Asked Marguerite, who was feeling faint again. Before Donatello could answer there was a loud ROAR and a HUGE BIG GREEN SCALY head with rows of sharp white glistning teech poked through the trees.  
  
"Um," Said Donatello, as Marguerite expectedly fainted again. "I think we've gone back to the dinosaurs."  
  
Everyone screamed and ran around in a panic, the dinosaur leaped out of the bushes and swallowed Chauvelin in one gulp. "Odds fish!" Exclaimed the Scarlet Pimpernel. The dinosaur lunged for The Shredder, but he dashed out of the way and the dino only managed to grap hold of his cape, "AAHHH!!" Shouted The Shredder, and he was lifted into the air.  
  
"Come on," Shouted Leonardo, "We've got to save him!"  
  
"Why?" Asked Raphael, "He's the enemy."  
  
"Yes but we're the good guys," Leonardo explained, "We have to help him even if he's a bad guy."  
  
"Okay," Sighed Rpahael, "If we must."  
  
The turtles went into attack mode and leapt at the dino who dropped The Shredder in suprise and ran off.  
  
"Owie." Said The Shredder, who had landed on his bum.  
  
"Well, thats one problem out the way," Said Donatello, "But how are we going to get home?"  
  
"oh, that's easy," Replied The Shredder, "I have a handy portable portal in my back pocket." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a mess of tangled wires and circuit boards, "Opps, I think I sat on it."  
  
"Well what the hell are we gunna do now?" grumbled Raphael, Sarah stroked his arm, "Aw poor baby," She said,"calm down, I'll look after you."  
  
"Raphael looks like a deer caught in car headlights!" Mikey sniggered to Leonardo.  
  
"We can't repair it," Said Donnie, "we've got no tools or spare bits."  
  
"We need a plan,"said Leo, switching into leader mode, "1st I think we should all stick together, you know, safety in numbers, incase another dinosaur attacks us. What do you think of teaming up Shredder?" but Shredder and the other bad guys had snuck off, "Charming," Raphael muttered, "We save them from the T-rex and they run off without even saying thanks".  
  
"Thats the least of our worries," Splinter said, hitting him on the leg with his walking stick, "we must find shelter, its getting dark and we need somewhere safe to sleep."  
  
"And food!" Shouted Mikey, "Im hungry!"  
  
"You're always hungry!" growled Raph, who was getting annoyed by Sarahs constant loving stare.  
  
"And I'm thirsty," whined Ruth, "I need some water."  
  
"There's a pond over there," Said Marguerite, pointing at a small pool of water a few metres away.  
  
"Sink me!" Exclaimed Sir Percy, "The pretty young lady cannot drink from a stagnant pool."  
  
"It looks alright to me." Said Raphael, being argumentative, "a few germs never hurt no-one."  
  
"Yes and Raphie should know about water," agreed Sarah, "since hes a turtle."  
  
"Well you drink it first then," Pouting that Raphael had argued with her lovable hero.  
  
"Alright." Sarah said, making a face, the water looked green and slimy but she wanted to stick up for Raphael. She knelt on the bank, cupped her hands and scooped up some water. She slurped it up and almost threw it back up again, "mmm, refreshing." She said between gagging.  
  
"It cant be that bad," Said Ruth, scooping some water and slurping it down. "ewww, its discusting!" she shouted, spitting out bits of slime. "Nasty!"  
  
"We better get going," Said Leo, eager to start leading. So they started walking, looking for a safe spot. With Sarah and Ruth spitting out bits of green stuff.  
  
A few hours of walking later  
  
"Ooh I feel all funny," Sarah moaned, "catch me Raph, I'm going to faint." Raphael sighed and picked her up.  
  
"Ooh Raph, you've got big strong arms!" She said, snuggling into him.  
  
Mikey giggled again and said "all the better to hold you with my dear!" Everyone laughted at Raphael, whos face went as red as his bandana, especially when Sarah added "Pay no attention to them baby, they're just jealous."  
  
"I suddenly dont feel well either," said Ruth, holding her head, "I feel all strange."  
  
"Odds fish Ruth, you dont look well." Said Sir Percy, concerned, "Maybe you had better sit down."  
  
"You're probably worn out from all the walking," said Leo, "I think we'll camp here tonight, its a good spot as any, and you might feel better after a nice sleep."  
  
Everyone lay down on the floor and immediatly fell asleep.  
  
In the middle of the night  
  
Raphael slowly woke up, something was itching him, Sarah had cuddled up to him 'because she was cold', "It's just her fur." He thought to himself, then lay back down again. The next second he was wide awake, "FUR!" He looked down, Sarah had turned into a mutant tiger!! He looked over at Ruth, who had changed too, into a mutant fox!! "WAKE UP!" he shouted, everyone groggily sat up, and were soon wide awake as soon as they saw the two new mutants.  
  
"What happened to us?!" Ruth and Sarah shouted at the same time.  
  
"It looks like you've mutated," Said Mikey, helpfully.  
  
"We can see that," Growled Ruth, showing her new sharp teeth.  
  
"We want to know WHY!" added Sarah, swishing her tail angrily.  
  
"Maybe the water!" Said Donnie, "you two were the only ones who drank any, theres no telling what was in that goop."  
  
"So were stuck like this?" Said Ruth, looking at Sarah in shock............  
  
To be continued!! 


End file.
